While I was watching you
by KagomaruLover88
Summary: Sess&Kag Kag gets the feeling of being watched...what will she do when she finds out it's the Ice Prince him self? And who will she turn to when she finds Inuyasha with kikyo?
1. The Follower

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sniffsniff

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Narration

0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0

"Hey hurry it up back there, or were leaving without you!" inuyasha yelled over his shoulder to kagome who was lacking in speed.

_Why do i get the feeling im being watched? I guess it's nothing since Inuyasha doesn't seem to notice anything._

"huh? Oh sorry i was just thinking about something." Kagome said as she ran to catch up and stopped next to Sango, and Kirara so they could talk, while Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou were up ahead.

"Hey Sango do you get the feeling that your being watched lately?"

"Watched? No, why do you ask?"

"Oh i guess it's nothing i just feel like someones watching me but when i turn to look i see nobody there."

"Oh well maybe you should tell Inuyasha about thiss and he can search the area when you get the feeling tha-" she was about to finish when Kagome cut her off mid-sentance.

"SHHHH! No i cant do that because then he's going to get all over protective of me." she said in a whisper so that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

Inuyasha heard Sango and stopped so he could ask what they were talking about.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? And what do you want to tell me?" Inuyasha said when he reached them.

Kagome looked at him and then waved her hands in front of her face to say that everything was fine. "Oh it's nothing Inuyasha he he he" she fake laughed when she tried to lie even though it just made her seem even more guilty.

Inuyasha thaught about this but in the end dicided to brush off the subject.

"Well ok but if you guys dont walk faster were leaving you two behind."

"**SIT BOY**" She said _'How dare he even think about leaving us behind'_

"ouch!,Kagome **what** was that for?" Inuyasha said as he want hurtling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Serves you right to even think about leaving us behind humph"

0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0

_huh? but how does she know im her?, i guess shes tapping into her miko powers, that is not good, i dont even know why im her in the first place why do i keep looking at her she is only a mere human! but then again she isnt just any human,she is a miko after all. huh? no i did not just think that._

**_'yes you did'_**

_'Who are you?, and How and Why exactly are you in my mind?'_

_**'simple i am your conciance...Sesshoumaru'**_

_'I dont care now be gone'_

**_'we both know you like her...now all you have to do is admit it to yourself'_**

_'Do NOT like her she is a mere human, and this Sesshoumaru despises humans'_

**_'yes but you said it yourself...this human is different, she is a miko'_**

_'SILENCE'_

_good hes gone. now i depart._

**_'why? i thaught we were having fun watching the human miko'_**

_'I SAID SILENCE'_

**_'oh fine...until next thime Sesshoumaru'_**

and with that Sesshoumaru departed from watching the human miko.

0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0o0OO0

****


	2. OMG!

I'm sorry I havn't updated but it is only because i am not sure if I should continue with this story.

If you want me to or think I should continue it please send me a message or review telling me because I am really not sure so sorry but I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY need help with this. Again I am sorry for stopping.

Thank You please reply to this Thanks again!

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	3. The Savier

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha tear

Well Thanks to my lovely reviewers (you) I have decided to continue with this story, I had no idea that so many people read it **_and_** liked it, Thank you so much!!! Had I known that so many people liked my story I wouldn't have just stopped because that would be mean and unfair, THANKS again.

**I would also like to espically thank zoooey1991 she helped me while I had a major writers block so, THANK YOU so,so,so,so much!!!!!!!!**

* * *

As the sun was setting Inuyasha just came back with some food for everyone to eat (Kagome ran out of food). Sango and Kagome were sitting next to each other talking about girly things, while Miroku and Inuyasha were talking about manley things like fighting and stuff (fighting can still be womanly but Kag and Sango don't think that in this story) Shippou and Kirara were sitting next to each other observing the group. 

When Shippou went to reach for one of the last two fish Inuyasha saw and snatched them both.

"Inuyasha," He whined "GIVE ME OOONNEE!!!"

"NO" he replied with a rude tone

then Kagome yelled at him for being mean to the little kitsune "INUYASHA, give him one...**_NOW!!!_**"

"NO" he yelled back

"SIT!!!" and when Inuyasha plumetted to the ground Miroku shook his head, Sango looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, Kirara mewed and Shippou was giggling behind his hands, while Kagome was busy yelling at Inuyasha and taking BOTH fish from him.

when she got them both she walked up to Shippou and handed them to him "Here you go Shippou" she said when he took them out of her hands and hungrily chomped away. Kagome smiled and sat back down next to Sango.

(time jump)

When everyone was asleep Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and quietly left for a walk.When she got away from the camp and knew that Inuyasha didn't wake up and follow her she thaught she was safe to think about other things.

_'I hate this i'm missing half of my sleep every night because I feel like i'm being watched. I hate this feeling!!'_

then she heard something rustle around in the bushes and she immeadetly swirled around and thought

_'Oh crap I forgot my bow and arrow'_

when the rustling got louder Kagome began to sweat.

"SHIT!" she said to herself

and out popped a huge bear demon.

she started slowly inching back as the demon started walking forward. the bear picked up his paw high above his head and when he was about to swing. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her doom to come. She had them closed for a few seconds before she opened them because nothing hit her.

When she opened them she saw none other than Sesshomaru.

"Sess...Sessho..maru"

She was stunned _'Wh..what is he doing here and...and d..did he just **save** **ME**?'_

"What are you doing wandering around alone...and with out a weapon, miko"

"..."

she was to stunned to talk

"Pathetic" he said in his regular monotone voice, and his usual expresionless, cold face. So he turned and started to walk away.

"W..WAIT!!"

he came to a stop.

"What is it, miko?"

"Th..Thank you f..for saving...my life"

"Hn" he said as he started to walk away again

So Kagome sat down thinking about why Sesshomaru was there and why he saved her life a mere humans life.

_"Hmmm I wounder?'_

and then she got that feeling again...she was being watched, she thaught about it for a moment or two.

_'UGHH!!! I'm getting that feeling again...but I wounder who could be wa...'_

just then it hit her

_"Sesshomaru?...but why would he watch me...maybe he plans on killing me?...NAH!! He wouldn't have saved me if he wanted me dead. So what could it be?...maybe he wants to use me to get to Inuyasha...i dought it, I mean as much as I hate to admit it, he could easily kill Inuyasha...so why use me?...wait...woah,woah,woah**,woah,WOAH!!!**...that means hes watching me right NOW...what do I do? okay just stay calm you can do this girl you've been to jr. high this is nothing compared to that okay just act cool, aloof, yeah i'm getting it."_

"You know...if your going to watch me at least come down so we can talk Sesshomaru." she said with all of her courage

_'How did she find me out? oh well I suppose it's okay now I can get what I need from her.'_ He thaught to himself

and with that he hopped down veary, veary gracefully from the tree.

Kagome noticed how gracefully he moved and with how much confidence, but she didn't notice that she was staring at him with her mouth agape.

"What are you staring at, Miko?" he said in a stern, cold voice. his face still expressionless.

and when she noticed what she was doing she felt her cheeks get hot. "N..Nothing" she said in as aloof a voice she could muster

so they talked for quite a while Kagome asking most of the questions and starting the conversation every time they fell into a silence. Sesshomaru only replying when he wanted to and only speaking if necisarry and when the sun finally rose, Kagome said "well I guess I should get back to camp before Inuyasha wakes up."

"Hn."

"Okay well, bye Sesshomaru I guess i'll see you around, it was nice talking with you."

"Hn." he replied

that was bugging Kagome. 'Hn' was mostly what he said that entire night while talking with her. but she didn't say anything to him, not out of fear but out of being polite, since he was a lord and all she assumed he HAD to be polite.

so as Kagome walked back to camp she wandered weather Sesshomaru was thinking of her, and if he was still going to watch her even though she figured out it was him.

but of course she didn't have to wait very long to get that answer, since a few hours later she got the feeling of being watched, and when she went to go take a bath she was feeling uneasy, thinking that Sesshomaru was watching her but when she got there all traces of his aura completely vanished.

_"Well at least he is a gentleman and not a perve like Inuyasha and Miroku.' _She thaught to herself.

And with that she got unrobed and hopped into the hotsprings

* * *

Well I decided to update, please R&R Thank You all I hoped you liked this chappie. -) And I will try to update A.S.A.P. Thank you all again.

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to zoooey1991, for helping me out and giving me ideas for this chapter...Thanks again zoooey.**

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters and that goes for all the rest of the chapters...so I don't have to keep typing this. It's just to depressing.

Hey everybody I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter it's just things have been very hectic lately in my life and well kind of depressing.

you see somebody that went to my school passed away in his sleep from a heart attack so I would like to dedicate this chapter to him...Yang Wu A friend,A son,and an all together nice person(WE ALL MISS YOU YANG!!!)and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to ALL of his family I know what they are going through and I think that no parent should have to burry their child and I am so sorry for that.

So all in all R.I.P. Yang Wu

and sorry again for not updating sooner I hope that you guys still R&R at the end of the chapter...if you still want to read it!CRYING

* * *

What happened last chapter:

so as Kagome walked back to camp she wandered weather Sesshomaru was thinking of her, and if he was still going to watch her even though she figured out it was him.

but of course she didn't have to wait very long to get that answer, since a few hours later she got the feeling of being watched, and when she went to go take a bath she was feeling uneasy, thinking that Sesshomaru was watching her but when she got there all traces of his aura completely vanished.

_"Well at least he is a gentleman and not a perve like Inuyasha and Miroku.' _She thaught to herself.

And with that she got unrobed and hopped into the hot springs

* * *

The next couple of days were regular for the Inu gang all they seemed to be doing lately was walking from village to village asking around for anything concerning Naraku.

"Yes kind sir, we were wondering if you have seen anyone wearing a white baboon pelt that goes by the name of Naraku." Miroku said to the old man in front of him.

"I am sorry but I have not."

"Yes well, maybe you have seen a little girl with white hair and a mirror? She goes by the name of Kanna."

"No I haven't seen anyone like that either."

Miroku paused for a second trying not to let his frustration show _'We've already been to eight different villages today and we haven't heard a thing as to the whereabouts of Naraku.'_

"I see...Perhaps you have seen Kagura, she carries a fan as her weapon and she travels on a feather"

Kagome chose this time to speak up when she saw that Miroku was getting frustrated.

"Hmmm..." The old man appeared to be deep in thought. "Nope, but there was a giant hoard of Demons that flew across the skies earlier"

_'They might be some of Naraku's followers' _The whole gang thought in unison.

"I see. Do you know which way they were headed when you last saw them?"

"Umm...that way I think" The man pointed in the direction of the direction of the Western lands.

_'Uhh Ohh thats not good...Sesshomaru is NOT going to like this and I'm sure he heard because of his demon senses.' _Kagome thought.

"Yes that's it...they went to the West. I hope that helps you find that demon...Naraku...I think you said his name was."

"Arigato kind sir for all of your help."

"No problem, anytime...and I wish you the best of luck in your journeys young ones."

"Again Arigato and I leave my blessings with you...I also wish your wife well she is in my prayers." Miroku spoke up again.

"Yes I do as well" Sango said and Kirara mewed along with her.

"Yes we all wish you luck" Kagome said as Shippou add a "Mm hum!" at the end of her sentance and Inuyasha with a 'Keh!'

"OHHH ARIGATO...TO ALL OF YOU, REALLY...Arigato!!!" He said that last part in a soft voice and every bodies eyes softened...including Inuyashas.

"Your welcome...Well we best be off"

"Right good bye. Have a safe journey." The old man shouted in the distance as they all set off in search of Naraku.

_'I have to find a way to go talk to Sesshomaru.'_

"Umm...I..Inuyasha I h..have to go to the bathroom."

"Keh! Fine whatever just hurry up!"

_'Somethings not right...she hesitated' _Inuyasha thought.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." He said as he headed in the direction opposite of the way Kagome went so that they didn't get suspicous of him...

but when he reached the woods, he ran swiftly in the direction Kagome headed off in. but when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks and quickly masked his scent.

_'I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing...s..she just betrayed me like that..like I meant nothing to her.'_

Right in front of him he saw Kagome completely CALM talking to **SESSHOMARU!!!** He just couldn't believe it.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you heard...since your a demon and all."

"Hn" Was all she got in reply.

"So what are you going to do?"

"..."

"Oh right sorry I forgot you don't have to answer my questions if you don't want to...is that it"

A little surprised that she actually said that to him he replied "Hn...but I plan on going to check up on my lands."

"And Rin I suppose?"

"How is it that you know about this Sesshomaru's ward"

"Ohh right...well it's from when you and Inuyasha always fight...we just kind of started talking and I guess we got so accustomed to it...we just became friends over time...that's okay right I mean I didn't do anything wrong...right." She started to fell a little uneasy now.

Sesshomaru, sensing this, decided to reassure her.

"You need not worry Miko...you and my ward being friends is all right."

"Oh Okay thanks because I would miss Little Rin a lot if I wasn't able to see her anymore."

"Hn"

"Oh...well...back to the subject about your lands...When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as were finished here"

"OH!!!...Well then there's no sense in me keeping you from your duties."

"Hn"

"You'll be back soon...Right?"

"Hn" Even though Kagome was happy that Sesshomaru would be back soon, she was still annoyed that mostly all he said was 'Hn' all of the time.

He sensed her annoyance and decided quickly to ask her what was prodding her.

"What seems to be bothering you Miko?"

"Nothing"

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, Miko." He said in a stern voice.

She decided to tell him because she knew if she didn't he would keep bugging her about it and after a while she knew he would get annoyed and he would try to force it out of her.

"Okay, Okay...It's just that you say 'Hn' all of the time and it gets a little annoying...okay it gets more then just a little annoying." She added the last part when she saw his eyebrow raise in question.

"Happy now???"

"Hn"

"Sesshomaru" She said irritated now that he did it again

"Hn"

"Could you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That 'Hn' thing!"

"Whatever do you mean Miko?"

"URGH!"

She let out a grumble frustration, but after she did she saw Sesshomarus lips turn up a little in amusement and his eyes gleaming in amusement.

_'I don't believe it...he did that on purpose just to annoy me and for his own AMUSEMENT!!! **OH MY GOSH...HE HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR...ITS A MIRACLE!!!**'_

"HEY!!! That was mean!!!"

"Hn"

"URGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH...THAT WORD I HATE IT"

"Hn"

"You know what?" She challenged

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her, accepting her challenge. With a smirk

"I can't believe I fell for it...not once b..but twice." She said angry at her self for falling for it TWICE.

"Hn...Indeed my either, and here I thought you were smarter then that Miko."

"You know what just leave" She said and when she saw him smirk she started laughing

"I guess I will see you later...and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"...b..be careful."

"There is no need to worry...This Sesshomaru is always careful...Little Miko."

and with that he left before Kagome could even comment on what he had called her...let alone before she could even blink.

"Be careful...Sesshomaru, for I don't know what I would do without you." She said to the wind.

but little did she know that he was still in hearing distance of her

_'Soo...the Little Miko would miss me if I die huh?...I wonder why that would be?'_He thought to himself.

He ponderd on that thought for a while as he started to pick up more and more speed until he was running at his full.

* * *

As Kagome turned to leave the clearing and head back to the others because she figured that she had already been gone to long and that Inuyasha would be coming to look for her soon.

but as she thought that she heard something move to her right and she immeadetly whipped her head around to find Inuyasha standing there, staring straight at her.

_'Oh Kami...please don't let him have seen!!!'_

"I..Inu...Yasha? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kagome...How could you?"

* * *

DUH, DUH, DUHHHH!!! Sorry I normally don't leave cliffies...but since I haven't updated in a while I thought that you guys will be looking forward to my next chapter...which is coming soon by the way.

Well I hope you guys like it...and please R&R!!!

And for those of you who didn't read the top I want you to know that I have dedicated this Chappie to Yang Wu...Please Rest In Peace...

R.I.P. Yang Wu

I thank you for reading my FanFic and again please R&R!!!

Love,

KagomaruLover88


End file.
